A New Opportunity
by CharmedHottieDG
Summary: Jane Kyle is a girl of 20 years, Erik sees the girl, and believes she is Christine, because she looks like Christine and sings like her, Jane runs into him several times, she thinks he is crazy and walks away from him, Jane is a shy girl, dreamer, she is very friendly and sweet, she has my friends, she wants to be a singer of Opera, she is very friendly, she's funny
1. In The Opera

Jane Kyle is a girl of 20 years, Erik sees the girl, and believes she is Christine, because she looks like Christine and sings like her, Jane runs into him, she thinks he's crazy and walks away from him, Jane is a shy girl, dreamer, she is very friendly and sweet, she has my friends, she wants to be a singer of Opera, she is very friendly, she's funny

* * *

Jane Kyle comes from Sweden, she is Swedish, she is a descendant of Christine Daae, but Jane does not know, she may look alike, Jane never met her mother, her mother's father divorced when Jane was 2 years old, she remembers nothing about her mother, but the mother's name is Jane De Changy, is all that she knows

Jane was on a train, we are in 2013, going by train is cheaper to go by plane, Jane has the wavy, almost curly, her skin is white, his eyes are brown them, she is very similar to Christine, she is about to come to Paris, and the Opera Garnier, she is very excited about this, she wants to be a great singer, her father is a violinist, he is still alive, and he promises to visit Jane, his daughter

"Taxi" Jane says with a serious tone

"Where I take you, miss," the driver said with a friendly tone

"At The Opera Garnier, please" Jane says shyly

"Sure, that would be 15 Euros" The driver says gently

She nods and gets into the taxi, Jane pulls her Mp4, she turns it on and put the headphones on her ears, and she was very quiet, and began to hum a song, she hums very well and she sings very well, arrived at the destination, Jane takes off the headphones and turn off the Mp4 and saves it to the bag, she gives the money to the driver, the driver gave the bags to her, Jane smiles kindly, the driver smiles back, Jane went to the Opera Garnier, and she felt as if she knew there, felt that she had already been there

"Hello, who are you, you are one of the girls who will be part of the chorus" A blonde woman says seriously, looks 20 years older to Jane, she is 40, she says in a calm voice

"If I am one of the new girls, and you are Mrs. Piper Giry "Jane says yes, she says gently

"If I am, but you must call me Madame Giry, I am the Master of Dance" Piper responds seriously, seriously she sees at Jane

"Where is the office of the Owners" Jane asks her with a confused tone

"It's over there," Piper says gently

"Thanks" Jane Says

Jane went to the owners office, she felt comfortable in this place yet scared, she does not know why, she knew where it was the owners office, that was very strange for her, touched her office door with firmly and gently, one of the owners open the door, was a Frenchman, he is Richard Frogier, he smiles with confusion, he passed inward Jane

"Who are you, Miss "Richard says confused

"I am Jane Kyle, I'm one of the new singers" Jane says kindly

"I am the Monsieur Richard Frogier, and he is the Monsieur Giles Russo, well just put your signature "Richard says gently, he presents to Monsieur Russo

"Much like Monsieur, of course I will sign "Jane says politely, she signed with enthusiasm

She finished signing Richard went to take Jane, to the room in which she goes to sleep, she feels very nervous. saw that a single bed was free, she going to be companion of another girl, she grabbed the spare bed, and tended with clean sheets, Jane felt that she already was in that room, and she swore swore see that mirror once, but she feels crazy

"What is happening to me "Jane tells herself to calm and low tone

"Hello, you must be one of the new, I'm Megan Giry, daughter of piper Giry, but you can tell me Meg, what's your name, be my new companion, and we can be friends" Megan greets her with a friendly tone, she smiles

"Hey, if I'm one of the new, I'll be the showgirl, to replace Sage, so he told me Mr. Giles Russo, I am Jane Kyle, I come from Sweden, will be your room mate, and if we will be friends, "Jane was saying politely, she smiles amicably

"Great, to the Sage, I could not stand for anything, she's a friend of Sandra Bennet, singer star, but I think she is starry, good thing come from Sweden, well," Megan says friendly, she became very excited

They smile, Megan sees her with a straight face, wants her to do something, Jane looked at her with confunsion face, she did not understand anything, Megan laughs like a lunatic, she wants Jane sing, Jane sighs of weariness and boredom, she scratches her hair

"I want to hear how you sing, it's good to know the vocal ranges of people, "Megan says gently, she jumped much

"Well I'm going to sing "Jane was saying seriously

Megan sits on the edge of her bed, she is waiting for Jane to sing, gulped Jane, Jane sings with a person not listening to her, but Jane wants to stop having stage fright, Jane sighed slowly, Megan was getting desperate, but she wants to hear Jane sing

**_"In sleep he sang to me, in dreams he came_**  
**_That voice which calls to me and speaks my name_**  
**_And do I dream again? For now I find_**  
**_Phantom of the opera is there inside my mind"_**Jane sang a part of her favorite song

"You sing very beautiful, you are Lyric Soprano" Megan says animated, she said with a friendly tone

"Thank you" Jane deice very relieved

* * *

Jane feels no longer so scared to sing in front of people, Megan embraces his new friend, Erik was in place, he heard the voice of Jane, Erik felt attracted to the voice, he knows who is, Erik looks and is in the mirror, and sees the two girls talking, he is very surprised, Erik believes that one of them is Christine, and he smiles

"Christine you're back, you will also condemned to immortality" Erik was saying in a very low voice, he believes that Christine is still alive, but she died

Jane turns and looks in the mirror, he saw that she looked like, but something in her eyes were very different, she has smaller eyes, but the look still represents innocence, but similar to Christine, and Jane on the other, is much like her, but something else had Jane's eyes, but he did not discover that thing

"You're Christine" Erik was saying in a low voice, he was smiling to himself

Megan and Jane went to the dining room, they are friends, had many, Jane felt very nervous, and a boy appears, a handsome boy, he is 6 '3 ", he is very tall, white skin, blond hair and longish, He is muscular, he is very handsome and sexy, Jane watches him with interest, he smiled to see her, Jane looks over and sees the blond boy, she feels very nervous

"Hi, I recognize a beauty when I see it, I'm Craig Johnson, and who are you, beautiful" Craig said with a friendly tone, then says seductively, and smiles

"Hi, thanks for telling me I'm beautiful, much like, I'm Jane Kyle" Jane says shyly, she's hot inside, she was very nervous, she could speak

* * *

Erik returned to his den, he had many years in hiding, will return to have his kingdom on Opera, he smiles mischievously, he put on his clothes, he put on his wig, and the mask, it will return to his old self, and have that girl, he thinks that girl is Christine, Erik left his lair, and went to spy on people in the Opera Garnier, he saw the girl talking to Craig, saw Erik "Christine" another boy smiling at him, Erik felt angry or jealous

"She is mine "Erik says angry


	2. something strange

Jane Kyle is a girl of 20 years, Erik sees the girl, and believes she is Christine, because she looks like Christine and sings like her, Jane runs into him, she thinks he's crazy and walks away from him, Jane is a shy girl, dreamer, she is very friendly and sweet, she has my friends, she wants to be a singer of Opera, she is very friendly, she's funny

* * *

Jane had left the cute guy she was seeing the entire site, it feels like I know the place, she could not understand what happened to her, Erik smiles to see the girl, Jane felt bored, she sat in a chair, there was Megan with a very handsome boy, he called Damon McCullen guy, he is the boyfriend of Megan, and new friend Jane, she was drinking a soda

"Jane, what's wrong "Megan was saying calmly

"I just feel very boring, and I feel strange in this place "Jane was saying without emotion

"Ah, it's because it's your first day here" Damon was saying calmly, he said kindly

"That's probably why" Jane was saying in a tone serene, she saw the glass with soda, she drank a sip+

Hours passed and it was night, and Jane felt very tired, she was dizzy, Jane got up from the table, she went to the room, she was very dizzy, she put her pajamas, she lay in bed, she closed her eyes and sighed, she fell asleep, She huddled with Savannah, she had very cold, Megan entered the room, she slept in the other bed, and she fell asleep, All was silent, with gloomy silence

Jane awoke, she saw the clock and it was 3:00 a.m., she tried to sleep, but she could not sleep, she was scared by a nightmare she had, she saw in her dream that someone died hanged, and she had escaped, and went with a man she does not know, because she dreams that stuff, Jane was terrified, and she heard a man's voice sang, she fell asleep, it was Erik, he sang to her

Hours passed, it was 6 am, the sunlight coming through the windows, Jane wakes up, she went to the dining room, with her friend Meg, they were having breakfast, Jane was staring straight ahead, she ate, Madame Giry was in his office, she was going through some papers, Erik walked in the door, she was surprised, 10 years ago, he did not appear, she closed the door with a key

"Erik!, What are you doing here?" Madame Giry says screaming, she is shocked, she asks at him

"Piper, I want to talk to you about a girl" Erik says with a low voice, he wants to talk to her

"Ah, you speak of Jane Kyle, she is a Swedish" Piper says in a calm voice, she says amusing, she laughed

"So it's not her, Jane Kyle are like her" Erik felt something hurt, he spoke softly

"You you thought she was Christine Daae, she died many years ago, well it may be family Christine, Erik not feel so sure have a chance with love" Piper said hoarsely, she cleared her throat, she said with a friendly tone, she had a hand on Erik's shoulder

"Jane is going to make my new student, she sings so much like my Christine, and Jane reminds me of her, but I'll introduce myself as the real me, The Phantom of the Opera, Erik Destler" Erik said with a serious voice, he will do Jane's teacher, he wants to do

* * *

Jane was nervous, she stopped eating, tomorrow will have rehearsals for the play, and the protagonist is Claire Defoe, she is negligible in all, she is very bad with all,Claire is a moon-white girl, green eyes, long hair black and smooth, it is somewhat freckled, thin nose, she is very pretty, Erik hates with all his might, she was close to Megan and Jane

"Hi Megan, And who is that silly girl?, Which is sitting next to you" Claire greeted with feigned Kindness, she made fun of Jane

"Hi Claire, she's not stupid, stop telling that to my friend, and she is Jane Kyle, is from Sweden" Megan said with a serious tone, she defended Jane, she is her friend

"It was just a little joke" Claire was saying lol, she's a terrible liar


End file.
